Imaging systems often need to have pixels capable of handling a wide dynamic range to accommodate varying brightness levels of an imaged scene. Several different pixel circuit architectures have been developed for this purpose. However, they generally increase pixel circuit complexity and present difficulties such as increased pixel size, non-linear response characteristics, and pixel-to-pixel signal deviations, among others.